imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Twin swords saga
The Twin Swords Saga (abbreviated to TSS) are two games that explain the backstory of both Goldas' swords. Both games have both the swords in them, and link like The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages. Black Hole Rebellion Plot This game reflects the creation of the Light/Dark blade, and its ultimate use in the sceme of things. A black hole rift is opened, and Goldas has to try and close it to save Aef. It is revealed that the blade was created as a tool to help stop these black hole people, who are made from shadows and live in a universe without light, their setinent black hole is designed to consume an entire dimension and engulf it in darkness. It is later revealed that when imaginary worlds are fogotten, with no chance of reviving them, that the black hole swallows that universe. The L/D blade is used to destroy this power by swapping the cristal at the bottom to a larger one, literally "unforgetting" thousands of imaginary universes. Gameplay The gameplay for BHR is very similar to Dawn of the Apocalypse. You have to fight many eniemies like any standard RPG. You have to use ridiculous combos (A,B,X,Y,L,A,R,L,A,up,down,A) to use some of the better attacks, and having the twin swords makes the game a whole lot more interesting. Special codes from other BHR titles or other Relic Return titles will unlock cirtain things inside the game. The Light/Dark blade is used often here, as it is the primary way of distroying the shadow creatures. Trivia #The creatures in this game represent what happens to an imaginary world over time as age removes the ability to imagine, with the pressures of the real world affecting what will happen later. This game teaches you that you are never too old or too young to imagine. #This is the only time seen where Goldas hits Nick. The punch is not seen, however, the sounds are still there ( Goldas: "we really should try to get more defences" Nick: "No duh" switches to George painful sound effect. Nick: Ow. Why did you hit me? George: Oh boy. walks on screen Goldas: do you want me to punch you too? George: Im good! Im good! ) Relic return This game reflects the power of the Rift ripper, and its unusuall creation and use. When Goldas discovers an ancient cavern, he finds a spraling cavern of gold, covered in nature and blue mana energy racing all over the place. The ancient ruins have various sorces of mana across the temple, which power the temple and release pulses of mana throughout the general area. He discovers ancient runes detailing how the rift ripper is used and created, and the ancient runes which activate the blades power when forged correctly. He then discovers a powerful generator which sources a large amount of mana, realising that this is the source that makes transmission between the imagaworld and earth so easy. Trivia #Goldas breaks the fourth wall often in this game. He references how predictable some of the boss entrances are, and, when fighting one boss, he says "So far, so Morpha, directly referencing the Zelda boss. #There is a glitch where the light/dark blade's handle disappears in the 2nd cutscene (not including the intro sequence. Strangly, at one point in the cutscene, something seems to appear just ''below the blade. Possible explanations are that the handle has been removed so repairs can be done on the blade. #Relic return took longer to make. This is because the plot is vague compared to Black Hole Rebellion, and took longer for the devs to figure out. #Unlike BHR, RR stars only Goldas, and the game might feel lonlier compared to BHR. #The ways of making Rift Rippers learnt by Goldas in the temple is later used when he is making The Godkiller. Linked ending The linked ending sees the light/dark blade as modified by the creators of the large caver seen in ''Relic return. In Relic Return, ''you have to fight the shadow beings as they try to destroy the ancient temple (ultimately destroying them in the process), while in ''Black hole rebellion, you delve inside the relm of darkness to distroy them from the inside out. It is revealed that this new blade is named the Relic Light/dark blade, as instead of grey (shell) and blue (energy), it is yellow/brown (shell) and green (energy). He fuses the two blades at the very end of the two games, thus doubling the power of the L/D blade. Trivia in Both games *Both games use a modified version of the engine used in Dawn of the Apocalypse. *Both games are set in The Rise of the Ember timeline. Category:Video Games Category:Games